Uma história de Hogwarts James e Lily
by arianaparaizo
Summary: A história da confusão de um dos casais mais célebres da série criada por J. K. Rowling. Enquanto o destino tenta juntar James e Lily , outros personagens se metem agindo a favor ou contra o casal. No final das contas, é mais uma histórica romântica para os entusiastas da época de ouro dos Marotos e da jovialidade das brigas e reconciliações de Potter e Evans.


James estava sussurrando algo. Em suas mãos, ele segurava o pomo, a expressão no rosto de empenho. Segurava a bolinha com as asas presas como se estivesse desempenhando tarefa mui difícil e estimada. É claro, algumas garotas notavam cada movimento dele com admiração igualmente esperada por ele. Jeanne Heatherfield soltava risinhos, trocando olhares com Pina Goulden. James percebia isso e adquiria aquele sorriso largo , torto e arrogante.

Sua exibição, no entanto, não era aprovada por todos. O garoto, que tinha se sentado do lado de Lilian Evans durante todo o bimestre em praticamente todas as aulas, formando uma figura estranhamente alta e desconcentrada na primeira fileira de cadeiras, recebia agora um olhar tão glacial quanto a Guerra Fria da garota de cabelos ruivos. Não havia bandeira branca que os parasse... E, enquanto o sinal não tocava, ficavam nesta silenciosa disputa. James por qualquer vestígio de atenção de Lilian, Lilian pela reprovação de qualquer – sem exageros – ação que James fizesse.

Nem todos viviam nessa tensão em Hogwarts. Alguns gostavam de participar das brincadeiras. Volta e meia, Sirius, o garoto de cabelos negros e densos cuja blusa do uniforme vivia sempre excessivamente aberta, se metia ao lado de James, para provocar o amigo durante suas investidas. Ele gostava especialmente de se mancomunar à ruiva sem que ela percebesse, tomando o seu partido e fazendo reclamações (ideias as quais ele não compartilhava) só para deixar os cabelos de Potter um pouco mais arrepiados de raiva. Peter preferia não se meter. Vivia tão disperso observando atentamente os passos de James, Sirius e Remo a procura de um pouco de interação que quase esquecia de responder à chamada. O seu oposto era Remo, o número um da turma que se dedicava com todo o afinco aos estudos, monitor aplicado e aluno exemplar, mas que se tornava surpreendentemente indulgente quando o assunto era James e Sirius. Juntos, os quatro garotos formavam um grupo secreto, quase uma seita nos bastidores de Hogwarts. Não eram só os amigos mais próximos dos quatro que percebiam a sintonia entre eles – a escola inteira, praticamente, estava de olho naqueles garotos do quinto ano. Estavam sempre entre as confusões, eram o assunto principal na mesa da Grifinória no café da manhã, quando se glorificavam suas histórias; nas masmorras, quando eram alvos do ódio dos sonserinos, com quem viviam em pé de guerra; nas torres do estádio de quadribol, quando os corvinos perdiam sua confiança para começar a temer um pouco mais o inimigo sobre as vassouras; e finalmente nas comunais da Lufa-lufa, ao chegar da época de ida à Hogsmeade, quando os meninos gostariam de convidar suas lufanas para uma visita à Madame Proudfoot, mas acabavam por descobrir que o sonho de consumo delas era, algum dia, serem chamadas por Potter ou Black. Malditos Marotos! Viva os Marotos!

Você pode, então, se perguntar o porquê de tanta discórdia entre uma menina em especial da casa mãe dos marotos e o integramente mais famigerado do grupo. Não era de se esperar que ela estivesse incrivelmente feliz e se sentisse sortuda por ser a escolhida de James Potter? Lilian não pensava o mesmo. Bem, ao menos ela desejava com todas as forças nunca se encantar pelo sorriso traiçoeiro e as mãos vis do garoto que ela mais odiava no mundo.

Decerto, Lilian era uma grifinória incomum. Preferia estudar à lareira ao invés de participar das festinhas promovidas pelo grupo de arruaceiros da Grifinória. Tinha amizades com um sujeito estranho, de cabelos sedosos e que – o pior de tudo – pertencia à casa mais odiada do castelo. Os cabelos flamejantes de Lily ressaltavam a beleza discreta, os olhos verde-escuros eram sérios e não davam espaço para brincadeiras. Por quê James teria se apaixonado pela menina que mais o repudiava? Era esse o questionamento que passava praticamente todos os dias pela cabeça do garoto, quando ele levava mais um dos clássicos foras "Não me chame de Lily, Potter, e sim de Evans" de sua adorada. Havia algo atrás da simples conquista... Mas, ainda assim, o objetivo que ele mantinha preso na cabeça era conseguir sair com a garota. Por isso, independente dos olhares azedos da menina, de quantas outras garotas lhe davam bola ou de quanto tempo ele perdiam tentando arquitetar planos ou seguir Lily pelo castelo (e que ele poderia estar treinando quadribol ou fazendo alguma traquinagem com Sirius), seu objetivo um dia seria alcançado – e então... bem, aí ele poderia descansar em paz.


End file.
